First Night, It's Cold
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: Ahsoka's first night on the Resolute is a cold one, and Anakin knows the feeling.


Why Master wanted to bring that hunk of junk ship back onto the Resolute with them? Ahsoka didn't know and wondered why he found interest in such things. He later tells her- while he is working on the _Twilight_; yeah he named it that- that he used to be a pod-racer and worked on ships. This had only more wonder swarm in her head and she had asked- more sweetly than needed- when he found the time to do stuff like that when he was a Jedi. The first time since touching down on Tatooine he spoke of his past to her and told her about his childhood. It fascinated her immensely- not because fixing ships was interesting and an incredible feet for a nine year old boy, Master is reaching new feets everyday- but because he is actually talking to her and asking her questions too. Though Ahsoka's Jedi Temple life pales in comparison to his- he still listens as he fixes the ship.

Its a steady flow of conversation until she asks why he hated his home planet so much. His previous faint smile vanished and was replaced by a scowl before he told her it was getting late and she needed to go to bed. Ahsoka pouted and was about to protest but thought otherwise when his steely gaze locked on her and she had to remember that he was the Master- he was in charge- so she glumly left him alone to work.

Finding a room on this big ship was hard. The clones had their own section of the ship and the Republics leaders had a private part for themselves. There were about five doors that lined the wall and one was being vacated- Admiral Yularren. She opened the one next to it to find a mess of a bed and a desk full of holo-pads along with tools and a dim light looking over everything- Masters room. The one next to his was completely empty and lacked everything needed to sleep with. Ahsoka checked the other two rooms for any blankets but none were there. Space was so cold- Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself and went back to her room. It wouldn't be so bad... she wasn't going to make a big deal out of nothing. Ahsoka was going to suck it up and deal with it because she knew that that was what Anakin would tell her. She was a commander now- but she found it somewhat hard to believe- and there were more terrible things happening in the galaxy then her being cold. It was war time, and Ahsoka was not going to look weak in front of her new Master. He was already closed up enough as it is...

* * *

Anakin decides to stop working on the engine of the _Twilight _when his eyes begin to droop. Not wanting to pass out under the ship and wake up with a very sore back no doubt, he leaves it the way it is and decides its time to sleep.

Artoo is at his side as he approaches his sleeping quarters and is whistling to him in soft chirps. He keeps a casual conversation going until he feels a presence- _her _presence- and she feels... sad? Its definitely gonna take some time getting use to sensing a presence on this ship in the Force other than Obi-Wan. He isn't sure he'll adjust quite right.

Nonetheless, he doesn't like it too much that she feels uncomfortable here and he wants to know why. He puts his sleep deprived state away, he palms the door open- something he knows he shouldn't really do because of privacy- and finds her curled up in a ball on her bed. She's shivering like crazy and her head shoots up immediately when she hears her door swoosh open.

"Master!" She says, surprised- and he realizes she is all formality's and he hates that she gets up out of bed as he enters and salutes like she should. He's confused for a moment because he doesn't particularly like formality's but then he remembers that she doesn't yet know him very well.

"You don't have to be so formal little one." He says and she downcasts her eyes as if she has made a mistake and he doesn't know quite how to speak to her yet and not make her feel uncomfortable. "I sensed you were uneasy, is everything ok?"

Her body is still shivering and he can see her trying very hard to contain it along with the teeth chattering. He doesn't even give her time to answer though because he sees her bed and puts two and two together and is heading to his room to get a few extra blankets. He feels somewhat guilty and understands a bit how she feels. His first night in space was cold- and even though its not her first night he can't help but remember she seems strangely quiet when sleep time comes.

A minute later and he arrives back into her room and is making her bed. She watches him somewhat confused and somewhat shocked until he is done and gently pushing her over to where her bed is.

"There," He says, his tone comes out caring and he is taken aback somewhat. "You won't be cold anymore."

"How did you-"

"My first night in space was a cold one too." He admits. "And I know it's technically not your "first night" on a ship. But I know the feeling of being someplace strange and not feeling wanted." He smiles down at her in understanding. "I want you to feel comfortable here because I plan on keeping you for a long time."

She smiles up at him- feeling accepted- and her eyes glint with happiness and he feels a rush of pride. He can't help but feel like he did something right. She crawls into bed and wishes him goodnight before he leaves and finds his own bed. After a few minutes he can feel her snuggled up safely and knows she is warm. It makes him smile as he shuts his eyes and falls asleep.

It'll take some time, but she'll adjust- they both will.


End file.
